


A Mother's Love

by QuirkCirc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Demisexual Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Hiashi means well, Hinata is a badass with a big heart, Hinata is her adorable self, Kakashi is a Cuddle Monster, Kakashi is a dork, Kakashi is a momma's boy, Kakashi's mom is an Inuzuka, Kichi basically adopts everybody, Light Angst, OC Gay Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom, Resurrection, SO MANY TAGS!!, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shino & Ino are bffs, Socially Awkward Hatake Kakashi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sweet/Hot, Team Feels, Timeline What Timeline, because it's Kakashi yo, because we know absolutley squat about her, but like not until Hinata is older, drabble-ish, no beta we die like men, not you Sakumo sorry, personal boundaries get wrecked son, scrapbooking, so I'm making shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkCirc/pseuds/QuirkCirc
Summary: Kakashi had only vague memories of his mother, of warm hugs, sunshine, laughter, and the smell of something sweet like candy. She died long before he could really know her, leaving him with just his father. And then Sakumo left him...then Obito, Rin, Sensei, and Kushina. Everyone leaves, one way or another, Kakashi had learned. And nobody comes back. That's just the way it worked...until it didn't- at least not with her, that is.“Mom?” Kakashi croaked. He couldn't believe it, but his nose never lied.The woman smiled, eyes curling closed. She lifted up a hand,“Yo.”And then promptly fainted.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea started out fluffy, then it got angsty because Kakashi is a sad, broken little man, and finally it just turned into KakaHina because I ship it (where are my crack shippers?) and my bff (AKA co-writer) is lowkey thirsty af which thank god because I suck at romance.  
> Prepare yourselves for some serious headcanons.

 

“My condolences, Taro-sama, I'm afraid complications arose.” The medic clasped his hands together and bowed. “Your wife did not make it.” 

Taro’s face fell, dark eyes widening in disbelief. 

_ Tsukiko is...gone? _ A long, sorrowful howl echoed in his head, mourning his mate and his lost child-  _ Wait, what about the pup?!  _ His inner wolf tore its way into his chest, shoving his grief to the side with its bulk.

_ The pup! Must protect the pup! _

The Inuzuka lips curled into a snarl, hands clenching into tight fists. The medic-nin straightened his back and bravely met Taro’s searing gaze.

“What about the pup?” Taro snapped. He stepped closer, looming over the other with his impressive height. His inner wolf paced around his mindscape, huffing in agitation. Don’t tell him the baby had followed his wife into the Shinigami's arms as well.

The medic gulped loudly. Taro felt a growl start in the back of his throat. 

“We almost lost her for a moment, but we were able to resuscitate her. Follow me, if you will, Taro-sama.” The medic led the hulking figure down the hall and into a room with bright red kanji on the door. Taro ignored the sign and pushed past the medic. His nose twitched and Taro turned to the right, locating the source of Tsukiko’s scent among the antiseptics and cleaning chemicals.

There she was. In a glass containment box surrounded by tubes and wires was his daughter. Taro placed his large hand on the glass, sharp nails clicking against the glass. 

“She’s so small.” He breathed. The medical ninja nodded.

“Well, she was born prematurely. We’ll have to keep her here for a few more days to monitor her health and stabilize her condition.” He smiled kindly. “She’s a fighter, though. I’m sure she’ll pull her through.”

Taro grunted, not looking away from the rise and fall of the baby’s chest. The medic pulled out a clipboard.

“I’ll need a name so I can compile a report for the child.” He clicked the pen and looked at Taro expectantly. The man blinked.  _ A name?  _ For once he was at a loss for words. Tsukiko was the one who usually did that stuff. She could have named their children sock or peanut butter and he’d have been happy just as long as they were both healthy. 

Now he had neither- his wife was dead and his newborn was more or less likely to follow after her. 

“Give me a minute,” he said when the silence in the room grew too long.

He had known Tsukiko had already picked a name, several in fact. His family had all eagerly crafted a list of baby names, the children yelling out names left and right. Taro had kept away from the tedious process. He trusted his wife to pick a suitable name. She hadn’t told him what her final decision had been and she never would. 

Taro stared at the small pink baby struggling to breathe. He could only remember a few, but none of those seemed adequate now. Not with Tsukiko gone.

“Kichi,” He murmured, looking at the tuft of dark grey hair on the baby’s head, not unlike his own. He repeated himself louder, “Her name will be Kichi.” He crossed his arms and nodded to himself. Kichi would do for now.   
The sound of a pen scribbling on paper echoed in the room.

“Kichi.” The medic-nin hummed. Taro looked away from his daughter and narrowed his slit-like pupils at the ninja.

“Yeah. You got a problem with it?”

The medic sweatdropped.

“Ah, no, Taro-sama.” He held up the clipboard higher as if to shield himself from the ninja’s ire. “It’s a great name, very fitting.”

Taro grunted and turned back to face the sleeping infant. Yes, Kichi would do nicely. She’d already survived so much in her short time on this earth. Maybe the name would continue to bring her luck. 

Taro tilted his head to the side as Kichi’s heartbeat stuttered, the heart monitor reporting it a second later. 

The Inuzuka felt his own heart falter. He turned his head slowly to the medic who’d accompanied him. 

“Hey, you, I think something’s wrong with her.” 

And then everything went to shit.

As soon as the words left his mouth the room exploded in a cacophony of noise. The heart monitor started beeping wildly. Taro grit his teeth as an alarm went off.

The medic-nin rushed past him and towards the slowly purpling baby, hands already glowing green. 

He threw back his head, “Code Pink! I repeat: I got a Code Pink! Neonatal Intensive Care Unit!” The young man shouted frantically. He pressed a button and the glass containment unit opened with a hiss. Next thing Taro knew, he was being ushered out of the room by a petite woman in scrubs. It would have made a comical scene- this tiny girl guiding six feet of pure, lean muscle by the hand- had it been any other time. 

“Not her too.” Taro croaked, falling into a chair. “Please, please,” he pleaded, hoping some random god would take pity on him. Taro barely heard the nurse leave, promising to bring back a cup of hot tea to soothe his nerves.

He couldn’t care less about fucking  _ tea. _ He dropped his head into hands, dragging his sharpened nails across his scalp. He swallowed back a whine. His sensitive ears twitched as a new sound made its way over. Taro felt bile creep up his throat. He gripped his chest, nails digging through the mesh wire.

“Oh kami, no,  _ no no no please _ ,” he begged.

The sound of the heart monitor flatlining echoed in his mindscape. His inner wolf howled and barked madly. The nice nurse came back and placed a cup of tea on his hands. If she noticed the way his hands shook she kept it to herself.

And there he sat- in a chair too small for him, with a cup that felt like it would shatter if he much as sneezed too hard, and a room that smelled too much like  _ feardeathreliefanguish  _ and  _ bloodsickmedicine.  _ Taro closed his eyes and let the smell of tea leaves ground him. 

Kichi was going to need all the luck she could get. Especially in a world so hellbent on killing her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest- this fic is completely self-indulgent. Pretty much everybody got their Happily Ever After except for my boi Kakashi who still going all Han Solo. The man needs someone to spoil him rotten. So who better to do it than his own mother who we never freaking hear about. (I mean we know she's there, Kakashi didn't come out of a tube or something.)


End file.
